Talk:Mass Effect 3 Character Guide
Delete Proposal Ok this is cut and dry. This article is very definition of redundancy with it being 100% redundant with the information covered in numerous other locations. There is no reason to have an article like this, and calling it a "guide" when it really isn't, is misleading. So therefore, this article has to go. There is also questionable formatting at best, but I'm getting nitpicky. Lancer1289 18:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : Support. Most of the information would go better onto the respective characters' pages. And they all do have their own pages already.Stormkeeper 18:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The purpose of this page is to compile all of the information on the characters from previous games on one page, so that players do not need to go to each individual character page to find out what happens to them. Also, having all of the characters listed on one page eliminates the need to search to find out which characters can reappear in ME3. Furthermore, the described endings on the individual character pages are not edited/formatted well, and some of the situations described here are not listed on those pages. Another purpose of this page is to list each ending, and the conditions necessary for each ending in a straightforward format. Given the existence of various other "guide" pages like the Morality Guide which seems almost completely useless for ME3 given that almost every conversation only has two choices to begin with, or the Research Guide for ME2 which just copy-pastes codex entries from the game, I fail to see how this page is not useful regardless of redundancy, or how redundancy has ever factored into whether a page is deletion material. Krigwin 18:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Did it ever cross your mind that the game has only been out for a week? How on Earth could we possibly have everything documented? Answer: we can't. This article is nothing but redundant and content should be added in the appropriate places. Character articles, walkthroughs, etc. We don't need another article to restated what is already stated in at least two other places. We also have spoiler tags for a reason. You don't want to read spoilers, don't go past the tags, it's that simple. Everything else you mention has a purpose, this page doesn't and is the definition of maximum redundancy. Lancer1289 18:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : The game's age seems to only add to the usefulness of such a page, as it would easily inform a player who has not completed multiple playthroughs of why certain characters ended up the way they did for that player. The convenience of having all of the information compiled on one page only serves to further this purpose. If a player is searching for a more comprehensive report, they can merely go to that character's page, which are all conveniently linked. I fail to see where there is a lack of usefulness for such a list. Furthermore, your claim that articles don't restate what is already stated elsewhere is a blatant falsehood. Just look at the Upgrade Guide for ME2 which majorly consists of information that can be found on each individual mission's page, or any of the dozens of pages on every gaming wiki that merely lists or even directly lifts information more comprehensively described in their respective pages. You also have not substantiated why redundancy makes an article a candidate for deletion. This article is not a blatant copy of any other article, nor does it merely copy-paste information from other articles. It rewrites important information, some original that cannot be found on other articles, in an easier to read format. That this information can be found elsewhere does not decrease the usefulness of such a page. And I can tell you now that a list like this is searched for by a number of players. In any case, if you are going to delete this page, I would highly recommend you first check the information on this page and ensure that it is also present in each character page, rewriting them when necessary to ensure that the information is as readily accessible there as it is here. The tedium of such a task, combined with the tedium of navigating so many pages, should give you cause to reconsider the usefulness of this article. Krigwin 19:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : Rather then start a new page, it would be better, really, to put the information onto each page. It's also easier that way on the readers since they get all the information on the character just by reading that one page. And some of the information is already on the corresponding page, for example the bit on Kelly Chambers. If the formatting gets to you, then just tidy it up. It would make things easier, and much less time consuming. Stormkeeper 18:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see how it would be better. In fact, I actually just gave my reasoning for why I would think a singular page such as this would be better. Let me reiterate: it would eliminate the need for readers to travel to multiple pages to acquire the information listed here, and it would eliminate the need for readers to read through entire character pages just for the information regarding the conditions listed here. Just as a listing of upgrades would eliminate the need for a reader to go to every mission page to check where weapons or upgrade mods are located, and a listing of morality gains would eliminate the need for a reader to go to every mission page to check the possible gains from their conversation choices. Some of the information is listed on the character pages yes, but I don't see how redundancy should trump ease-of-access when determining a page's functionality. Krigwin 19:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Support deletion. We placed all ME2 information for individual characters into their articles, and we're already doing that with ME3 information. This article is redundant. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 3-1. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC)